The present disclosure relates to a camera apparatus and a method for generating an image signal for a viewfinder, and, in particular, to a camera apparatus which is used by connecting a lens apparatus capable of performing focus adjustment using a focus demand thereto.
In the related art, a camera apparatus connecting a lens apparatus capable of performing focus adjustment using a focus demand (focus controller) thereto (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-173329) has been used. The focus demand is used when focus control is performed based on manual focusing, and a cameraman can adjust a focal position between NEAR (close distance) and FAR (infinite distance) by performing a rotation operation on the focus demand.